Have Her Cake n Eat It Too
by InkBloodChambers
Summary: Clare is torn between too.  it might be too late, for her to really have a choice.


I don't own degrassi, duh. Read & review please. My 4th fanfic.

The crowded hallways felt empty as I made my way down the steps. I could hear Imogen's piercing voice calling out my name and I waved over to her. I was hoping she would not come closer, but she did.

"Eli Goldsworthy, where have you been hiding?" she asked in her usual animated voice.

Turning quickly and walking away with her following close behind, I sighed. "I've been around. You know just wasting life away in hospitals and therapy sessions." I sped up trying to keep a distance between us and as I turned the corner, I felt a body collide with mine. It was Clare's.

She smiled, "Hey, in a rush?"

I felt a smile coming to my face, and I melted at the sight of her. "Yeah, guess I was. Sorry Clare." I felt steps coming closer behind me.

"Hi Clare, Hi Eli," Imogen said as she approached us. I stared at her; she acted as if we hadn't already seen each other today. Just as I looked back over at Clare, I saw Jake coming. Imogen grabbed my arm and drug me off, and I looked back to see Jake kissing Clare's cheek. I snatched away from Imogen and she jumped.

"Stop! Stop doing that for attention, we're friends for the play but that's all. You know how I feel about Clare". I stared at her straight in the eyes and walked off.

"Oh yeah, well Clare doesn't seem to love you Eli, considering that she has her tongue in Jake's mouth." She screamed behind me.

Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared. I looked over at Clare again and saw her kissing Jake, his hands around her waist. I decided now was my chance to show her how I felt. I knew Clare had feelings for me, because she would often call me at night, and we would fall asleep on the phone. It was now or never. As I got closer to the couple, I feared what could happen, but I continued.

"Jake? I'm sure groping a lady in public, isn't the best way to express your feelings." I said sarcastically.

He turned to me and gripped Clare's body tighter. "This", he said pointing to Clare, "is mine. I do what I want with my girlfriend, and she likes it." He grabbed her tighter, glaring in my eyes and I heard a gasp leave her lips.

"Clare? Is this okay with you? Him touching you like this?" I asked, looking at her softly. She stood in fear, frozen like she was afraid to answer. Then her mouth opened slightly, "I don't want any trouble Eli. I'll be okay. It's normal, we are a couple." Jake grinned at me.

"Clare, you didn't answer my exact question, but it's okay. You don't have to, I won't force you to do anything unlike this jerk." I smiled at her and pushed past Jake knocking him back. I was walking away, when I heard her speak up. She grabbed Jake's arm and mumbled to him. "Eli isn't worth it, you have too much to lose, he has nothing." Her words cut through me and I felt tears forming. She looked up and saw that I heard her and her mouth opened, as if she was about to speak. I cut her off.

"Clare, I have nothing? I had everything, but you took that from me. So tell your loser boyfriend he has everything to make him feel like a man. I guess you'll wait til 3 in the morning, to call this loser that has nothing huh?" My words were clear and strong. I walked off avoiding any further conversation.

That night I stayed in my room reading comics and watching "Family Guy". The minutes ticked by and I wondered if she would call tonight, or would her boyfriend forbid her from ever talking to me again. And even if she did call, would I answer?"

My phone buzzed, it was Imogen, I pressed ignore. A few minutes later, it buzzed, and it was Clare. I picked up the phone, "What?"

I heard her sigh, "Eli, I'm sorry. But Jake is mad at me from what you said earlier. It wasn't funny. It wasn't a way to just get back at him, you exposed me!"

I rolled my eyes and pressed the phone tight to my mouth, "Clare, you tried to down talk me to your boyfriend, when we have been sneaking around behind his back the entire time. I'm done with this jerk me around game you're playing."

"So now you're leaving me too? After Jake just broke up with me less than ten minutes ago, now you're saying you're done Eli!" she screamed and I could hear her tears. Usually that was enough to make me weak, but not tonight.

"So Jake broke up with you and now you come to me? I'm some kind of fallback guy? Some early morning sneak around creeping boy toy that lives to serve Clare huh? I'm supposed to say I love you and I want you? Clare those things are true, but I can't. I can't anymore. I realized this whole game was just your way to have the normal perfect jock everyone would accept you being with while you hide me in the dark, too afraid to admit you made a mistake, and that you want me back." The words seeped from my heart and I finally felt free.

She sobbed quietly, "Eli, I love you. I want you back."

"Clare you want me back because Jake left you, before you were perfectly fine with hiding me." I felt anger building up. "Clare, I'm sorry. I'm done." I hung up the phone and although she called back many time that night, I ignored her. I laid there and wrapped myself up in the peace I now had. I mean I loved Clare, but she can't have her "cake" and eat it too.

The End. See the pun in the last line? It was a 30 minute, quick story, I was just deciding to experiment with this Cake/ Emogen thing . Read and review please. Btw : im ebony_buttafly on twitter, follow and I follow back !


End file.
